


Then bread was sweet

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reminiscence of Glorfindel, a witness of past Ages, who hasn't lost the belief in the victory of good in spite of  the encircling darkness. Hope is last to die…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then bread was sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Then bread was sweet and paints - much fresher

And a golden mellorn was still young,

But daily one could hear sword slashing

Beneath the stars and the newborn Sun.

That world has died, but even now

I hold a steel blade in my arms,

My heart is devoted to the Hope,

As doping as scarlet wines,

That wintry years won't everlasting,

that Death is not endless as the Doom,

That like new fire, hot and blazing,

Truth will be brought to life in gloom.


End file.
